fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Journey Through My Broken Past
{Nova's POV} I notice the small quiver in my hands as I stand apart from Tojima and Layla. Breathe. I think. I asked them to do this. It's time I confront my fears. "Okay," I call out, "I'm ready." (Inside) I see all my guild mates walking away from me. I run to catch up to them but I seem to be taking three steps back for ever one they take forward. "No! Don't leave me!" I cry out. I try to press forward but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "Hello, my gem. I told you that you belonged to me. Why did you think you could escape?" he asks. I can feel a the weight on my finger... my left ring finger to be exact. Crowley's cold fingers caress my neck where my Shattered Dusk guild tattoo sits. I am bound to him. I feel his hands run down my arms then up my sides. I could puke if I wasn't terrified. Suddenly he disappears and I hear a cackle to stop my heart. It takes all my willpower to turn and face her. Super Nova grins widely. Her claw pierces the skin that stretches from my right brow to my left cheek. "Hideous girl, aren't you? With they way you act I guess we should call you a boy though." She giggles and also disappears. But in her place stands the people I can't face right now. My family looks at me accusingly. My sister still has a hole in her chest. "Why Nova? Why did you do this to us?" My mother asks. "Why is it that only you got to survive? It's your fault we did anyway." My brother snarls. I back away only to bump into Harry. "Ew. Don't touch me with that disgusting thing you call your body." I fall on my knees and see people suddenly surrounding me. Crowley and his lecherous smile is back along with Super Nova. The entire guild is there too, each person screaming I'm a monster. I cover my ears but their accusations still ring in my head. "Stop, please! I didn't want to do any of this! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorryI'msorryImsorryimsorryimsorry..." the chant continues in my head as I rock back and forth. Why can't things just go back to normal? I want to laugh with my team, play with Tiny, train with Lady Inari... I want to be with people, not alone. The guild members disappear. I want to be rid of Crowley, not in fear of what he did... I want to be a good, happy person. He is gone. I want to protect my friends, not hurt them, so I don't want to be afraid of my darker side and I don't want them to be afraid. Super Nova leaves. I want my family to know I miss them and that I wish I was strong enough to help them. I don't want to fear my past or the guilt that lies there. I want to find someone who loves me even if I'm not the prettiest. I don't want to fear rejection. I don't want to be afraid... So I won't be.